Love is Forever
by Inu Ryoko1
Summary: Can Inuyasha and Kagome tell eachother how they feel before one of them gets hurt?
1. Default Chapter

Love is forever  
  
Chapter- 1 bad Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer- I don not own Inuyasha  
  
This is an Inuyasha Kagome story if you do not like this paring then I suggest you don't read this story. Because I don't want flames about how Inuyasha and Kikyou should be together or any other paring I will take suggestions about what you think should happen but I don't like it when people email me about wanting the story to go there way, that has happened to a very very good friend of mine and I didn't take it well I can assure you!  
  
But if you do read my story I am very happy that you chose to try out my story ( and I hope you like it.  
  
Inuyasha jumped through the trees to the well. He had done it again; he tried to stop Kagome from going back to her time but like usual he didn't win. ~Flash Back~  
  
Inuyasha-"what!! No you can't leave" he ran after her as she sped away on her bike. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and she skidded to a stop, he swerved around as she turned and he grabbed her back wheel "HA RESESTANCE IS FUTAIL!!" he yelled  
  
Kagome- "you wish" she said then smiled "Inuyasha SIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "GAH ITAI' he yelled as he fell to the ground with a loud thump! As he desperately tried to keep holding on to the back wheel of her bike, Kagome tried to bike away not realizing that Inuyasha still had her back wheel.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha let go!"  
  
Inuyasha- "IIE" he said trying to lift his head, the spell hadn't worn of yet. They both sat there for a minute waiting for the spell to ware off. After it wore off Inuyasha got up still holding on to her back wheel but after he saw that she knew she couldn't run off without Inuyasha being able to catch her he let go. he waited for her to speak.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha I know that you want me to stay here and I know why, you just want me to help you find the shards. all I am is a shard detector to you and that's it" she said her voice breaking, tears were starting to form in her eyes but before Inuyasha could say anything she wisperd "im sorry I cant be like Kikiyou for you sit"  
  
Inuyasha-' WAIT NO KAGOME" He tried to say as he was slamed down by the prayer beads.  
  
Kagome- " I will be back in two days" she said as tears streamed down her face, as she sped off towards the well and when she got there jumped in. Inuyasha just stayed there for a moment letting what she said sink in.  
  
Inuyasha- " I don't want you to be like Kikiyou" he whispered into the ground ~End Flash Back~  
  
Inuyasha- (did she really mean that what she said about Kikyou) he thought " I don't want her to be anything like Kikyou I like her the way she is" he said to himself "I need to go find her to tell her how I feel, I love her" he had realized this a long time ago he just needed to get enough courage to tell her because he didn't know if she felt the same way he thought as he jumped through the well ~Other Side Of The Well~ As Inuyasha jumped out of the well he could smell Kagome's sent in her room at the moment and he jumped over to the tree by her window and jumped into it and looked in the window was open.  
  
Kagome- "I wish I knew if Inuyasha liked me" she sighed "it is so hard to read his emotions" She laid down on her bed and went to sleep as she sighed "Inuyasha" 


	2. AN: sorry but I need to make some stuff ...

OK people first I would like to say that when I typed my story it wasn't like that it was in  
  
little paragraphs and not this big huge block! The sight messed that up I hate it when  
  
story's are like that so I am going to try to fix that. Sorry people  
  
And I would really be a lot happier if people would not write page long things on how I  
  
should type it up better. I am not very good at stuff like that and the reason I didn't  
  
finish my other story's is because too many people did that and I got bored with having to  
  
read them all and deal with it. I am going to have my friend go through them from now  
  
on and revise it and fix it because she is good at that type of thing. But if you could  
  
please stop writing reviews like that It would really be helpful.  
  
And people please realize that this is a FANFICTION!  
  
INUgrrrl_24 Yeah I know it is but I wanted to get it up fast it will slow down soon.  
  
kawaii monkey hanyou Thanks for the review and I am trying to fix the paragraph problem.  
  
InuObsessed I think that they are the best pairing as well, and thanks for your support!  
  
Inufan Thanks  
  
sesshomaru-luver Thanks and I will be making more chapters but I don't know how many will be in this story  
  
yet. And thanks for the tip! I am going to go look at your story's as well.  
  
And too ChristyKay and Trang Nquyen thanks for trying to help me but I would rather you  
  
don't go by it step bye step and point out all my mistakes, I am not a professional writer and  
  
don't want to get into that type of thing all I want to do is write inuyasha and other anime  
  
fanfiction's they don't have to be perfect its not like there for a grade or anything. And it does  
  
not have to be in character, and I know that they are both a little out of character  
  
I will try to get the next chapter up soon! And if anybody has any ideas of how it should go  
  
please tell me, I can really use them right now! 


	3. Sits and Insults

I was having a really bad day yesterday sorry people. ( But I am going to try to improve my spelling and stuff like that * I PROMISE* Thanks for trying to help I actually did read them and get some good tips from them. I'm sorry for being so mean but that was just not a good day for me. * Sighs * but now on with the chapter, and I will try to make them more into character.  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (forgot it in the first chapter)  
  
Love is Forever: Chapter 2, SITS and insults!  
  
After about five minutes of sitting in the tree he jumped inside her window, after he knew she was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha: "did she really mean that" he said softly "I wonder how long she is going to sleep? I need to talk to her" he looked over to her sleeping form on the bed. "baka what are you thinking you don't want her to wake up!" he yelled at himself. But regretted it after he noticed Kagome stirring in bed, as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Kagome: "GAH INUYASHA WHAT ARE U DOING HERE OSUWARI!" she yelled then watched Inuyasha fall to the floor as she sat up in bed.  
  
Inuyasha: "baka" he yelled as he fell to the floor. And then fell silent.  
  
Kagome: "why are you here? I told you I would be back in two days". The spell was starting to ware off and he started to speak.  
  
Inuyasha:" I was just making sure that you didn't run of or do anything stupid!" he said as he tried to speak.  
  
Kagome: "stupid why would I do anything stupid? I have to do is take my tests and try to get my grades up"  
  
Inuyasha: " I was making sure u didn't run of with the jewel fragments"  
  
Kagome: "oh yeah and what would I do with 1/4th of the Shikon no tama?"  
  
Inuyasha: "don't ask me I'm sure you could find a way to use it for something"  
  
Kagome: " you are hopeless" she sighed. As she got up from bed "you know I would never do something like that."  
  
Inuyasha: " Whatever" he said "but I also wanted to make sure no demons were here"  
  
Kagome: "you know there isn't any" she said frustrated  
  
Inuyasha: "oh yeah what about that lost spirit of that dead girl she was a demon. In a way." he said not even convincing himself  
  
Kagome: " Hello she didn't try to steal it and she was just a ghost," she said trying to get the point through this thick skull.  
  
Inuyasha: "so" he said standing up next to her he knew she had won but he wouldn't let her think that "I still say that she would have tried"  
  
Kagome: " I don't even think she knew what the jewel fragments were for, or what they could do to a demon"  
  
Inuyasha:" keh" he said as he walked out of her room to go look for some food.  
  
Kagome: " I guess your hungry then" he just nodded his head in agreement. "Fine all go make some ramen" she saw his ears prick up after she said ramen but then they went back into neutral as he walked down the stairs. Kagome sighed "you would think he would get tired of the same thing every day"  
  
Inuyasha: "I heard that"  
  
Kagome:" did I say that out loud?" she said smiling. As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Inuyasha was waiting.  
  
Ok people now tell me if I did better if I didn't then I will send it to my friend and she will go over it and I will replace it ok. And the chapters will become longer but I don't want to keep you guys wating long 


End file.
